Take A Chance- Part 1
by Meloko
Summary: In my alternate reality, SG1 haven’t formed as we know them. The SGC is strictly male military operation so Sam works for another company, Daniel only goes on a few mission. Teal’c is still First Prime of Apophis and Jack’s a drunken womaniser! Here


TITLE: Take a Chance- An alternative beginning to everything. Part 1  
  
AUTHOR: Meloko  
  
EMAIL: faithz_angel@hotmail.com  
  
ARCHIVE: my website is http://home.talkcity.com/BoxOfficeBlvd/cleopatra- 1st/stargate.html and any who wants it.  
  
CATEGORY: Alternate Reality  
  
SPOILERS: The Movie, Children of the Gods, Cold Lazarus, Politics, Gamekeeper  
  
SEASON/SEQUEL: My own season 1 epi  
  
RATING: G  
  
CONTENT WARNINGS:  
  
SUMMARY: In my alternate reality, SG1 haven't formed as we know them. The SGC is strictly male military operation so Sam works for another company, Daniel only goes on a few mission. Teal'c is still First Prime of Apophis and Jack's a drunken womaniser! Here's the story of how they form, but you have to take a chance.  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of this is mine; the actual story is written by yours truly, but the characters and name etc, don't belong to me.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: The beginning is my own original beginning but the later mission is loosely based on 'Children of the Gods'. I was determined to write an alternate reality fic, as what better place to start than at the beginning. I hope it twists enough from the team we all know and love! Want part 2? Give feedback and I will.  
  
Take a Chance  
  
Initiation of SG1- An Alternative Beginning of Everything  
  
Daniel slammed the door and flopped on his couch. His emotions were high; they had stopped him going in, again. He was the one that had discovered the bloody thing and now they were saying it was a military operation. Especially as it him and Sha're that had stumbled on the chamber containing the coordinates to other worlds, and this was how he was repaid. He was forced to come with Colonel O'Neill, after watching Ra kill his sweet Sha're. They blew up Ra along with his ship but it was too late for her. A year had passed since then, and he'd been on only a few missions, and only ones where his archaeological skills were required. It was a joke and yet he was sworn to secrecy, like anyone would believe him anyway. He was the same Dr. Jackson who'd been laughed at because of his stupid unbelievable ideas. The Stargate. He'd been right; his life's work and they were keeping him away from the action and he could do nothing. He wasn't going to stand for it; someway he was going to become a member of one of those teams. ~  
  
She prepared herself for another lecture, and she felt as if she was back at Uni. The circular room focused on one main board. She was a Doctor of Astrophysics, not a student but the bureau she worked for, insisted. She could give this lecture, for Christ sake, and keep the audience awake! Her attention was immediately caught when a handsome dark haired man with his glasses slightly askew entered the room. He had a determined look on his face and headed to the front with a briefcase. **And I thought he'd be old! **  
  
"I will not fool you today, this is a world scandal. One, which, our military wish to keep secret".  
  
The audience groaned as they contemplated a lecture brought up by an obvious nutcase, but one woman was intrigued. She knew he wouldn't disappoint her, but this, if it was true, could finally get her out of her dead end job.  
  
"It predates the Ancient Egyptians, and has a far greater technology than our world has ever seen. It was hidden."  
  
"And we're meant to believe you!" A man shouted out, much to Daniel's annoyance. He'd expected it but this early.  
  
The audience murmured in agreement.  
  
"It may seem unbelievable."  
  
"Your name?"  
  
She couldn't believe their rudeness, the professor had a right to finish a lecture, and she couldn't help but believe him. It was fascinating, predating the Ancient Egyptians.?  
  
"Dr Jackson"  
  
"The crack, which gave the lecture about how the Khufu Pyramid hadn't been built by the Egyptians!"  
  
Daniel ignored his comment and continued. "What they found was a...."  
  
The room began to clear.  
  
**Not again! **  
  
"Wait, please I'm telling the truth..."  
  
The room was empty apart from one woman in the fourth row. Their eyes met and her beauty immediately enraptured him. He moved closer but couldn't help wondering in hope. Did someone actually believe him?  
  
She stood up and held out her hand. "Dr Samantha Carter"  
  
"Dr Daniel Jackson"  
  
They shook hands but they both couldn't stop staring. A moment passed but neither spoke.  
  
"You never said what the truth was...."  
  
"A Stargate, that's what the Ancients created. A portal between world millions of light years apart....."  
  
Sam listened in fascination, and never once doubted his word. She was appalled at how they treated him, but she herself had suffered major nock backs over the years due to the male orientated society. She was rather amused at the fact she herself had once tried to join the Air Force but had been rejected on.strength and combat skills, apparently. A lie, her male friend, not meaning to be unkind was weaker than her but got in, an excellent scientist but like her with training could improve. It was as if they blamed her, for never being taught self-defence. The truth was had if she'd been male she could have even been Captain by now. After all that hurt from the rejection, now, she was actually glad she hadn't joined the Air Force of male chauvinist pigs. Daniel laughed and agreed totally.  
  
She glanced down at her watch and read 5.30; the hours had flown by, though she wouldn't have missed them for the world. Daniel had been right; it was a world scandal and an amazing one at that. Unbelievable but totally possible and together they had worked out how the Stargate allowed you to travel between worlds and how the wormhole was created.  
  
"I've kept you too long, haven't I?"  
  
"You've kept me awake which, is more than I can say for most professor's!"  
  
"It's just, to have someone to talk about this, is just."  
  
"I'm flabbergasted at it, but I'm very pleased to have met you Dr Jackson"  
  
"Daniel" he insisted.  
  
She turned to leave.  
  
"Could we meet up again?"  
  
She turned round and smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that, anytime call me" she took out a pen and ripped a piece of paper and neatly wrote down her number.  
  
Astonished Daniel took it, but attempted to focus on the important mission he had ahead. He wasn't exactly a ladies man, actually the opposite, at school he been a 'geek' and avoided at all costs. Even now he was usually a blubbering idiot and the word archaeology bored most women. Now a beautiful woman had just given him her phone number, but.she was probably married, and only wanted to see him because of the Stargate. Whatever the reason, he had support and the outlook was brighter, even if it wasn't romantic. Now he had to think of the next step. ~  
  
"Another" he demanded.  
  
The bar tender looked doubtful, he had already had too much to drink and this was the third time that week. He remembered the first time Jack had entered the bar. Smirking, he just had been promoted to Major that day and a few days before his wife had given birth to their first child, Charlie. Once the wife had come in with him, as they were celebrating a birthday. They were so happy but then.it was a dreadful tragedy, they'd heard the shot in the garden. Their son had taken his gun and accidentally pulled the trigger not realising that the gun was either real or loaded. After that, each night he'd leave in a drunken haze. He couldn't deal with the loss of his son and offered no support to his poor wife. She had no one to turn to and two weeks after their son was buried in the ground. She overdosed. He'd been close to a nervous breakdown and he been given leave from the Air Force till, his condition was better. This was the worst thing they could have done. His work meant everything to him, and in times of crisis he'd bury himself in it.  
  
He'd never been the same since; he was still an excellent officer and was even promoted to Colonel but life outside work was.he'd been to two alcoholic clinics and he'd never had a stable relationship since. He was a one-night stands guy, approaching nearly every beautiful woman at the bar. He never changed, and more than once he'd been slapped.  
  
"Why don't we try here?"  
  
Jack turned his head round as a group of beautiful woman walked down the spiral staircase. It was a hard choice, on which, one to single out, but when he saw her, he knew she was the one. He'd always preferred blonds and the red dress showed all her curves and proved too tempting. He combed his hair with his hand and leapt off the chair. He approached her confidently and cocked his head to the side.  
  
He made sure he caught her eye then he introduced himself. "Jack O'Neill, pleased to meet you" he kissed her palm.  
  
She could smell his breathe, and was less than impressed with his cockiness, but she knew she had to get the message clear. Though she might as well be civil. "Samantha Carter".  
  
"Hello ladies" he cocked his hand again and she rolled his eyes away from him. Her friends smiled but he assumed they were smiling at him. He took her arm and led her away from them.  
  
**Here we go** she groaned.  
  
"So what is a beautiful woman like you doing here?" he sat down.  
  
**Could he be more forward? **  
  
"We just wanted to try somewhere new"  
  
**Why did I come here? Now I have a sleazy womaniser on my hands!**  
  
"I'm glad you choose here, it's not often I get to meet a woman of such beauty".  
  
**And you've never said that line before! I bet he's said that to a different girl every night!**  
  
"You think I'm beautiful" she played with the thin strap of her red dress letting it slip slightly.  
  
**Might so play him at first, could be fun!**  
  
"Very, and I particularly love blondes".  
  
"You don't think we're dumb" she twisted her hair round her finger.  
  
"Not at all".  
  
"I'm not, and I've have be pretty stupid to fall for this crap" she tilted her head. "Married, go and find a model". She turned round leaving Jack flabbergasted. This never happened.  
  
Overwhelmed and deeply embarrassed he left the bar and went back to an empty apartment. He flopped down on his bed and a wave of emotions swept over him. He hated rejection, but the whole scene had strangely reminded him of when he first met his wife, Sara. At a bar, she had rejected him, saying his chat up lines, didn't work with her, but he kept at it and eventually after much pestering she agreed to a date. As the memory flooded back, he did something he hadn't let his do in a long time, he cried.  
  
~  
  
Daniel played with Sam's number in his hand, weaving the paper through his fingers. The truth was he hadn't stopped thinking about her since they last met and the more he thought, the more he was convinced that she should be on the Stargate program. The notion of a date, was what he wanted most, but when focused he realised that not only could she help the base; she could help him. If he convinced them to let her in, then maybe they would let him join a team. After deliberating he punched the numbers in, but he hand shook as he waited for an answer.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"Yes, who's calling?"  
  
"Daniel"  
  
"I was wondering when you would call"  
  
His heart thudded. "I need to see you, we have to discuss how we're going to approach it?"  
  
"And what would you being referring to Doctor Jackson?"  
  
"The Stargate program, of course, so can we meet up?"  
  
"Daniel, this might be harder than you think, but I'm not busy tonight. Where?"  
  
"I'll pick you up".  
  
"So you want my address as well, so where are you taking me ....?"  
  
He turned off the engine and looked round. He had turned off the motorway and they travelled down a little lane. They were completely isolated.  
  
"You don't think the cows will tell do you?" she joked.  
  
"It could spread round the whole herd, but I don't think it'll hit the papers just yet!"  
  
They both laughed, they needed the humour before they got down to business. "So, now I know, where do we go from here?"  
  
"That's up to you, do you want to try and join the program?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Daniel, this is my dream. As a child I wanted to be an astronaut but this is so much better. I'm going to fight, and I don't care how many chauvinist pigs in the Air Force I have to get through, but I will". She smiled and his heart melted.  
  
Daniel was amazed, she was a fighter, and this could help win their fight. "Good, I need you help. I haven't exactly figured how we're going to get you in, but between us we should be able to figure it out".  
  
They sat in silence for a while, but this was no easy task, the military was hard to tackle, and both of them had learnt they didn't give many chances. You couldn't even count on them being fair. Daniel drove them home, but they were no closer to solving the problem. ~  
  
"Teal'c, will you serve your God, with your life?"  
  
The Jaffa looked up. "That I will my Lord".  
  
First Prime of Apophis was every Jaffa's dream. To serve one's God, was the highest of honours with everyone training to become one but Teal'c had vowed with doubt. Was his master, really a God? Bra'tac his trainer, and he himself had once had this great honour, but he had also told him of the true nature of the Goa'uld. They were parasites that took human hosts there was nothing Godly about them. Without hosts they would die; they relied on their army of Jaffa's, they were nothing without them. That was what Bra'tac had told him and he had no reason to distrust him. Now he had the most envied position, but however he felt it would provide security for his family that they needed. Though killing the innocent.he hated it, it was an order. Children were the hardest, it was the innocence but also he couldn't help but feel, what if that had been Rya'c.the burning question, could he serve Apophis?  
  
~ Daniel entered Cheyenne Mountain with determination. He was going to fight, and kick up all the fuss possible. Sam was going to join the SGC if they wanted her or not. Between the two of them they'd hadn't come up with any strategy so it was up to Daniel powers of persuasion and stubbornness.  
  
Daniel knocked on the General's door.  
  
"This better be good, I have an important meeting five minutes"  
  
**Here goes nothing!** he bit his lip and sat down.  
  
"What is it you want this time Doctor Jackson?"  
  
"I..ha.have...something..important to discuss..." he mumbled.  
  
"Spit it out Dr Jackson, I'm not in the mood!"  
  
"And I have the worst timing in the world!**  
  
"I think I have someone who's ideal for this program"  
  
"How would your sources be any better.." he realised what he was getting at and his face turned to one of fury. "You told someone about the Stargate program." He face turned a fiery red. "If you were in the military I'd have you Court Martialled before you could weasel your way out, if this leaks Jackson I'll have your head. Are we clear?"  
  
"General, I only told one person, and I think that they would considerably help the base. She is an excellent scientist".  
  
"She!"  
  
"She has an IQ far higher than all the other scientist here I believe, and she is a Doctor of Astrophysics. She is fully competent and although her self- defence isn't the best. If trained she could easily pick it up...."  
  
"This is not a circus, it a military operation, and a secret one at that. If you thought this would help your position here you were wrong. Now leave me to get to my meeting, and stop wasting my time" ~  
  
Jack like most of the base had heard Jackson's argument, but it got him thinking. Maybe, the jerk was right; they had no women on the base, maybe it was time they let them in. Maybe they even needed them. Though telling a civilian was pushing it; however she could be helpful. It was vital they had another scientist; they'd lost too many teams due to diseases and other things that could have prevented if they'd had the brainpower to figure it out.  
  
Jack pulled his shirt off and took another one out of his locker, as his hand reached out for his shirt he saw something fall to the floor. He picked it up and as he saw the picture his stomach twisted. Charlie in his baseball outfit with a trophy and Sara looking ecstatic as any mother would have done. That day had been one of the happiest he'd ever had and now....maybe Daniel was right. You don't get many chances; she could save lives. She already knew; she deserved a chance...... ~ Sam paced the kitchen, she was so nervous she was cooking! She wasn't the world's greatest cook but it took her mind off the life altering news Daniel could come back with. Could, being the key word, if not her life would be.the same boring one it was now and the chances of achieving any of her dreams were out of the window. The timer went off and Sam rushed to the oven door. The doorbell rang; still with her cakes in one hand she opened the door.  
  
"You made me cakes!" Daniel laughed and let himself in.  
  
"You may taste one, but I'd wait, unless you want it to burn your mouth!" she laughed. "I was wondering when you'd come".  
  
"Sorry".  
  
Sam saw his face and knew instantly what he was about to tell her. "They won't let me in, let me guess...hm... Because I'm female!" she felt the anger sweep through her. "Chauvinist pigs!" she muttered. "Well, I'm not going to let them stop me..."  
  
Daniel saw her determination, but the situation appeared to be hopeless. "Sam" he took her arm. "He wouldn't listen, and I don't think he ever will. He went nuts when I said to him, I told a civilian about the Stargate, he....."  
  
"You're right. I was just dreaming, I had no right to put you in that position."  
  
"Sam, I could try again."  
  
"Only if we can come up with a better plan" she went over to him, and kissed him the cheek. Daniel turned red. "Thank you for trying".  
  
As she moved her face away they're eyes met, the scene of meeting was replayed but this time Daniel felt as if he had the courage to lean forward and kiss those irresistible lips. He put his arm around her and gently held her before tilting his head sideways and kissing her softly.  
  
As she began to pull away Daniel stopped her and kissed her passionately. ~  
  
Teal'c entered his home weary and with the world on his shoulders.  
  
"Teal'c" he wife Drey'auc greeted him with a kiss. "You won a great battle".  
  
"Yes, the battle was won" he answered coldly back  
  
She was surprised at his reaction; they'd won?  
  
"What is wrong, husband, you were in service to your God?"  
  
Rya'c his son ran in, in a fit of excitement. Teal'c's mind flashed back to the face of a child. ##"Don't kill him," the son had begged. He looked round seeing his fellow soldiers slaughtering a village of people, they didn't care at all whom they killed, women...children. The boy was of Rya'c age and even their looks were similar. "Kill them all" Apophis behind him ordered. Reluctantly and muttering sorry he aimed his staff weapon and killed the boy after the father. He fell to his knees as he saw they're wasn't a single survivor of the massacre. ## This was what he'd done for his God...  
  
"Father" Rya'c hugged him.  
  
Teal'c barely reacted as, at that moment all he saw when he looked at his son, was the child he'd killed.  
  
Rya'c was surprised by his reaction, but concluded that he was probably just tired. "My friends are so jealous that my father is First Prime of Apophis". He told him with pride  
  
Teal'c looked into his eyes directly and slipped back to reality.  
  
"It is a good job" he concluded "and we never have to worry about food anymore"  
  
He had told him the truth. Times had been hard with the recent famine, the money he received was from Apophis was invaluable.  
  
"Yes, your father had the most honourable job Rya'c" she kissed him on the cheek. "He serves his God with pride".  
  
"Leave Me," he told them and he left the house.  
  
He sat alone and came to a decision; he couldn't be Apophis First Prime anymore. He was killing the innocent for a parasite; he was living a lie. He had to do something; but what about his family.....? ~  
  
"Sir, SG6 haven't come back yet".  
  
"How longs it been Sergeant?" the General asked preoccupied, with the news of another letter from the President requesting that either the program shows its value or the economic drain is stopped. As he was constantly reminded, this was no pocket money project; it cost them millions each year. The problem was, the worlds they'd encountered hadn't provided any technology or medicines and regretfully they'd lost many good soldiers. The thought of loosing another was.  
  
"They've been off world for 36 hours, Sir".  
  
"Open the wormhole Sergeant and send a probe through. I don't want to loose another team".  
  
The probe hit the world and the General waited anxiously for the first pictures to come through. Moments later the transmission showed an old and seemed to be abandoned building. The walls were stone, as was the whole construction and then the camera showed the DHD. Everything except, any signs of life...  
  
"General Hammond" a face appeared in front of the camera.  
  
"What is your situation Major?"  
  
"Sir, we have an emergency. We have no way of getting home".  
  
This startled the General, but it made no sense. The probe had been sent through fine and they had a DHD. Then where was the problem?  
  
"What is the situation?"  
  
"It's the DHD, it's broken Sir and a storms approaching. The buildings not strong enough to hold the weight"  
  
The General's heart fell, another team lost, without a working DHD, they had no way of getting home. He couldn't cope with the loss of another team, and the Government would definitely shut down the program after this. It was unsafe and they hadn't come up with anything beneficial.  
  
"Hang on Major, we're going to get your team out somehow, it just might take a while".  
  
"Sir, time is what we don't have" a bolt of lightning lit the sky and the thunder shook the building. "Help us, please......." 


End file.
